Order 66 A new Saviour!
by Matt-tennis-wars
Summary: New hope for the jedi after order 66 is emerged, some suprises and some upsets. There is Duels and violence as you would expect from star wars.


Writers note: This is my first story which is set in the times of the Great Jedi Purge. Some violence and fighting as you would expect. R&R please!

Jedi perishing all over the galaxy, many being shot down by there former colleagues, the Clones.

Meanwhile the determined Jedi Master Plo Koon flew close to the surface of Cato Neimoidia; his troopers in hot pursuit followed his every move.

"Jag, do you repeat" Plo asked.

"Yes master, loud and clear" Jag answered

"I feel much Anticipation that we are in danger" Plo suggested

"Just concentrate on the job sir" Jag answered, putting the Kel Dor male mind at rest.

Jag took a deep breathe before settling himself, he felt scared for his master. He had no idea of what was about to happen but he knew something wasn't right. Just as he was about pull back and give his General some room to manoeuvre, a hologram of Chancellor Palpatine came up in front of him,

"Execute order 66" he demanded in a casual but sly voice.

Without a moments hesitation Captain Jag opened fire on his once friend. The first few shots missed and a moments hesitation gave Plo a chance to get the upper hand, Plo confused and distraught at Jags' actions immediately flew towards the Captain, in a dogfight above Cato Neimoidia Plo was able to over run the Clone and was able to escape.

Back at the Jedi Temple

The 501st Legion were bounding through the temple demolishing everything in its path, At the head of the rampage the newly christened Darth Vader was seeking out the two Jedi that had stayed to defend the Archives.

"To think that Anakin is the betrayer, the future of the Jedi order is know gunning to ruin the Jedi order, I feel ashamed" Madam Jocasta Proclaimed.

"We all feel ashamed but we need to get away from the temple, there is nothing we can do" Tera Sinube answered.

"I never thought that you would ever quit especially when the Jedi are concerned" She replied

"There is nothing we can do, we have been overrun" Tera replied while thinking deeply of a next move.

Jocasta scratched her head as he began to stand to peer over her desk to check the current position, she slowly moved towards the door that led to her private office, she stared devastatingly at the room that was destroyed in the first attack of the Jedi archives, she turned to find a dark figure at the end of the corridor, she tried to gather her emotions to check out who it was.

However, Jocasta had barely enough time to gain her composure as the assassin launched themselves upon her, she was just able to recover her lightsaber from within her robes. The two locked Sabers; Jocasta was clearly under practised in the art of duelling. She was forced to the floor, she desperately tried to recover her saber before the assassin revealed there face, Jocasta would not dare to look up, she knew who it was.

"You think you can do this" She gasped

"I already have" Darth Vader replied

Jocasta reached out for her lightsaber in which she ignited and disarmed her opponent. "Anakin, you are the future of the Jedi, you must see that" Jocasta pleaded.

"I am no longer a Jedi Madam, I'm a Sith" He replied in anger.

"Then an enemy you are" She yelled

The mistake of stopping the duel soon caught up with the Chief librarian, Vader raised his hand and began to force choke the Jedi. He eventually released the Librarian and left her laying there lifeless and unconscious. He carried on his search for the other ancient Jedi.

Sinube however was a step ahead of the Sith, at the opposite end of the corridor a lifeless Jocasta was recovering while a small hunched Cosian male frowned, stared heavily at the Sith Lord. Vader began to run towards the two elder Jedi, Sinube gave out a loud whistle in which brought one of the library droids, uncharacteristically it rode a Speeder Bike, Tera mounted as The droid quickly helped a still dizzy Jocasta onto the back. The three survivors of operation knight fall rode towards the outer hanger.

Once they had reached the Hangar there was a small supply ship that had been caught up in the raid on the temple, which was how ever the only choice available. Once aboard the ship Jocasta discovered in the corner of the control room a young Gungan. The Gungan immediately rose to her feet. Her hand was shaking as she approached Madam Jocasta.

"Youngling, are you ok" Jocasta asked

There was no reply; the youngling just wrapped her arms around Madam Jocasta, the SP-4 droid known as Muddle to those who frequently visit the archives made his way to the control room.

"let's get going" Tera said

The ship gently rose before shooting away from the temple, several gun shots made contact with the ship. Jocasta looked down to see hundreds of Clones shooting heavily at them. "Get us out of here" She shouted.

In the midst of Kashyyyk

"General Unduli, are ready to make your way back to rendezvous with the others?" Commander Faei asked

"Almost" She replied

One trooper looked towards Unduli; The trooper ran across the face of her and climbed into the small fighter.

"What is it Trooper" She asked instinctively

"Your in danger Master" the trooper answered

Unduli looked around to find the rest of the trooper's guns pointing towards her. She ignited her lightsaber before confronting Faei.

"What's going on" She asked while keeping her eyes on the commander

"I'm sorry Madame but this is an order, GET HER!" Commander Faei bellowed as the troopers opened fire, she deflected a few shots before jumping onto the fighter behind her. The Trooper raised the fighter and shot away.

"What's happening?" She asked

"It's a plot Master to destroy the Jedi" The trooper answered.

"W – H -..." The Jedi began to weep as she gasped for air as she felt despair and death in the force.

"Are you ok back there" the trooper quickly asked

"Its Barriss, she's dead" She cried out

"I'm going to try and contact the Temple" The trooper Said as he began to press numerous buttons on the control board. There were several loud beeps that arose from the control panel. "There is no Answer from the temple; you must be the final survivor".

The Jedi Sighed to herself before beginning to think of a plan and what her next move would be.


End file.
